(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an immersion type electrode structure, and more particularly, the invention is to advantageously attain energy and resource-savings in electroplating.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As a current supply means to an anode in the electroplating operation, there is generally used such a structure that a power supply bus bar ordinarily made of copper is extended over a plating bath and an anode is hanged down from the bus bar. That is, it is constructed that the power supply bus bar and the anode are brought into contact with each other at a place immediately above the upper surface of the plating liquid. However, when the bare copper as the bus bar is located immediately above the upper surface of the plating liquid, it begins to corrode in a short time due to the bad surrounding atmosphere, so that there are caused various problems as mentioned below.
(1) Since the surface of the bare copper is corroded in a short time to produce verdigris, the satisfactorily usable time of the bus bar is short even if the repair of the bus bar is frequently performed. PA1 (2) The electric resistance at the contact current supply portion between the bus bar and the anode increases with the lapse of time due to the corrosion of the bus bar, thereby lowering the current supply efficiency. PA1 (3) A required amount of electric energy is increased with the rise of the voltage due to the increase in the contact resistance and also it is necessary to repair and exchange the bus bar itself, which are uneconomical. PA1 (4) In view of the public nuisance, there are problems such as the heat generation in the contact portion, the occurrence of gas due to the spattering of the plating liquid to the heat-generated portion, and the like. PA1 (5) Since the operation and handling are necessary above the upper surface of the plating liquid, the operability is poor.